


I'd Love For You To Pull Me Under (Something's Growing)

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Music Shop AU, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca has a thing for cute redheads with an affinity for hats.





	I'd Love For You To Pull Me Under (Something's Growing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbacapellapotatoes (Bechloetrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloetrash/gifts).



> This fic is extra special. So please be extra nice about it otherwise my best friend and I will be very sad. Which reminds me, happy friendversary nerd! I am stating it officially but please don't let it get to your head and make you unsufferable: I love you.
> 
> Big thank you to Haley Quinn for being the beta for this since it was a surprise for my usual beta :)
> 
> Title is from Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" song. Enjoy!

“Hey Beca,” Emily whispered, nudging Beca and interrupting her steady flow on the guitar, making Beca look up at her with a frown. “She’s here, 3 o’clock.”

 

Emily nodded not-so-subtly to Beca’s right, indicating the fact that one of their regular customers, a ginger woman who always had a beanie/hat/cap on, had just entered their shop.

 

“You gotta stop hanging out with Jesse so much,” Beca mumbled grumpily. “I told you, it’s not good for your rep.”

 

“But Jesse is fun!” Emily giggled and winked, which just deepened Beca’s scowl. “And she just looked over and smiled,” the tall brunette added in a conspicuous whisper, making Beca roll her eyes.

 

“Whatever you say, dude,” Beca propped her guitar against the balcony. “I’m gonna go put something on.”

 

Beca walked to the corner of the shop where a collection of vinyl records and CDs was kept for both the aesthetic of the shop and for Beca’s personal use. Every now and then a customer got interested and wanted to check the records out or buy them but it wasn’t the main purpose of the shop.

 

This was Beca’s safe space.

 

It was also her prime spot to surreptitiously check out what her favorite customer was up to without getting busted.

 

It wasn’t that she was hiding for the beautiful ginger.

 

It wasn’t!

 

Except… that maybe she was.

 

Don’t blame this on her, okay? Blame it on Jesse and Emily (even Stacie, who didn’t even work there but happened to be at the store one time that the woman was there and had been making Beca’s life an embarrassment ever since) who kept commenting on things like “Her baseball cap is backwards, isn’t this some lesbian code?” and “Oh, my stars Beca! She winked at you!” and “Wow, that was too much sexual tension for me to handle”.

 

Her friends, however grating and annoying and stupid they could be... weren't necessarily completely off-base with their observations though.

 

The thing about the redheaded hat wearer (or Cute Hat Girl, as dubbed by Jesse) is that she was cute as hell. And smiley, in a way that normally would have put Beca off but for some reason she liked it when the redhead did it, even if it stirred up some weird twisting in her stomach.

 

And! The redhead seemed to like the records Beca put on whenever she came to the shop. Beca had caught her humming along to the songs more than once and it always made a flicker of a smile twist her lips up (also the reason why Jesse and Stacie teased her mercilessly).

 

She made Beca feel things and, well. Beca didn’t do emotions well. Hence, the hiding.

 

From her spot, Beca watched as Cute Hat Girl (today she was wearing a black hat and a white tank top with black stripes; Beca wanted to Die) walked over to the register where Emily was. She was holding a pair of wireless JBL headphones and started a conversation with Emily while she rang her up.

 

Part of Beca was jealous because _she_ wanted to be the one talking to the pretty girl, but she also knew Emily was the safest choice. Beca would probably make a fool of herself and scare the woman for life and she’d never come to the shop again.

 

She should remain the mysterious shop owner with amazing music taste.

 

As she stocked up the records, Beca noticed Emily handing to the girl a flyer about an upcoming festival where they’d have a stand and where Beca would DJ for a night. She pretended not to watch that, as Emily rambled on about the event, Cute Hat Girl pointed to something on the flyer that caused Emily to stop rambling and give her a blinding smile.

 

Damn it, Beca wasn’t good at lip-reading and the music was too loud for her to listen to them.

 

She didn’t know what to do when Emily just pointed to her and made the woman look at her, too. She  _did_ know she wanted to die when the woman gave her a bright smile and Beca could feel her cheeks burning.

 

The woman grabbed the flyer, folded it neatly and shoved it in the purse, alongside with her recently acquired headphones. Beca felt both relieved and a little bit sad as she watched her go.

 

“Bye Beca!” the woman called, turning back to wink at her, and then exited the store.

 

What the fuck happened?

 

“Emily Junk, what did you do!”

 

//

 

Beca was in the break room, scarfing down a sandwich when Emily suddenly burst through the door and made her choke. She had been MIA since Cute Hat Girl had left, probably avoiding Beca’s wrath (which was a smart move).

 

“Her name is Chloe!” Emily exclaimed excitedly.

 

“What?” Beca wheezed out, coughing.

 

“Hat Girl! Her name is Chloe!” the tall brunette gestured wildly, but kept a safe distance between herself and Beca. “And now she knows your name, too!”

 

Beca was still flustered from choking on her lunch and feeling a little snappy towards Emily when she replied, “I didn’t ask, Legacy.”

 

But as Emily left and Beca was alone, cleaning the remainders of her meal, her brain couldn’t stop repeating the name.

 

 _Chloe_.

 

It was a pretty name.

 

//

 

Beca loved inventory day at the store.

 

She loved because ever since Jesse had banned her from helping (something about her constant complaining about his music choices and snack food being aggravating or whatever), it meant she only had to work a brief morning shift before being off the hook.

 

She was especially excited  _this_ Friday because it meant she'd get to dedicate the whole rest of her day to perfecting the set she was gonna perform on Saturday at the Shaky Beats Music Festival.

 

And morning shifts were easy. They had their usual stream of regulars who came to check the discounts they provided on their products and merch but, other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Certainly no Cute Hat Girls that threw Beca way off of her game. Which was a relief, if she was being honest. Especially since she usually handled Inventory Friday shifts on her own in the front of the shop, because Emily ended up being elected by Jesse to help with inventory (she didn't complain about his music and snack choices).

 

But it was all good. Their usual stream of morning regulars had come and gone and now all there was left for Beca to do was wait a couple more hours until she could call it a day.

 

The brunette picked up the guitar she always kept nearby for down times and started working on a melody for the song Emily had written a couple of weeks prior. They needed to have the arrangements down before she called her old boss Luke and asked to borrow his home studio for a few hours so Beca could work on her and Emily’s demo.

 

_I didn't know that I was starving ‘till I tasted you…_

 

“Wow, you can sing too!”

 

The exclamation startled Beca so much out of her reverie, she dropped the guitar and one of the cords broke.

 

“ _Dude!_ ” Beca yelped and almost fell herself when she looked up to see the interruption had come from Cute Hat Girl.

 

 _Chloe_.

 

“Oops,” Chloe giggled but her eyes looked apologetic.

 

Or so Beca thought since she was a bit distracted by how blue and shiny they were.

 

“How high does your belt go?” Chloe pressed on, her intense stare down at Beca’s dumbfounded face not wavering.

 

It was _so_ distracting.

 

“My what?” Apparently Beca had lost all of her ability to function like a proper human being.

 

“I liked what you were working on.”

 

“I like your hat.”

 

 _Oh, my God_. Beca cringed. This was so bad, she was aware of it; she couldn't help it though. If only the floor would just open up and swallow her whole to end her misery.

 

Instead, Beca was graced by another one of Chloe’s giggles. That sweet, intoxicating sound that turned Beca’s grimace into an awkward smile that she hoped was charming. Somehow.

 

“Thanks,” Chloe said, tipping her Celtic’s cap like a nerd.

 

It turned Beca’s smile into a real one this time.

 

“You don't usually come in the mornings,” Beca continued, sounding more like a human being and bending down to pick up her guitar.

 

She needed a break from looking into Chloe’s eyes if she didn't want to blow this.

 

“Well…” Chloe drawled, waiting until Beca was upright again to continue. “A little birdie told me that if I wanted to talk to you before the festival, that I should swing by the morning shift of Inventory Friday.”

 

 _Emily_.

 

Beca was torn between murdering her or buying her an expensive steak dinner.

 

Jury was still out.

 

“And why would you want to talk to me before the festival?” Beca arched an amused eyebrow to the redhead, her lips turning upright in a smirk.

 

She was determined to be smooth about this.

 

“To wish you good luck?” Chloe batted her eyelashes and gave Beca an overly sweet smile, making the brunette snort.

 

So much for being smooth.

 

“Sure,” Beca laughed, covering up her embarrassment by scratching her nose. “Thank you then.”

 

“Also,” Chloe continued, forcing Beca to maintain eye contact with her sparkling blue eyes. “To say that I think you're cute. And I want to ask you out on a date.”

 

Okay, that totally wasn’t something Beca was prepared for. Maybe that’s why her mouth hung open stupidly like a fish out of water.

 

“What?” she coughed out since her heart was beating erratically and she wasn’t breathing properly.

 

Her brain was too busy focusing on processing the fact Chloe thought she was cute and wanted to date her! It had to be a prank.

 

“Me? Really?”

 

“Yes,” Chloe’s smile at her was so soft, Beca could feel her cheeks heating up. “You, Beca. DJ extraordinaire, owner of the coolest music shop I know and an awesome music taste,” the redhead winked and now Beca’s cheeks were definitely a very deep shade of red. “Or, as my friends know you, Cute Raccoon Girl.”

 

“What!” Beca said indignantly, scowling, but still blushing.

 

“Don’t worry, I like it,” Chloe giggled, winking again. “And the ear spikes.”

 

Beca tried to express her annoyance with an eye roll, but the smile taking over her face and the blush still gracing her cheeks were totally ruining her vibe.

 

“So, what do you say?” Chloe asked again, looking hopeful. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

 

Beca tried to make Chloe sweat for a while, pretending to ponder over the request. But once again, her face betrayed her.

 

“Yeah. Yes. Sure,” she said with a huge, goofy smile.

 

Like she’d say no to a cute girl who wore an insane amount of hats.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
